Mending Charm
The Mending CharmPottermore, also known as the Repairing Charm (incantation: Reparo) was a charm that could be used to seamlessly repair a broken object. Casting and effects The Mending Charm was effective at repairing most materials. However, damage caused by certain rare, powerful curses was impossible to undo. The charm was suitable for use only on inanimate objects.Wonderbook: Book of Spells Use on living beings was entirely proscribed. Serious scarring could result if it were cast on a person or animal in an attempt to heal wounds. While a properly cast Mending Charm was generally enough to fix an object, it seems less experienced casters might not succeed in returning liquids to broken containers.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix This charm does not seem to work on objects of powerful and complex magic, such as Vanishing Cabinets and wands. Draco Malfoy proved the former by having spent almost an entire school year to repair the damaged cabinet through other means, due to the complexity of the magical passage. For snapped wands, although this charm can repair the physical form, the magical capacity would be damaged beyond repair, causing the wand in question to fall apart once again; the sole exception goes to the Elder Wand, due to the strength. Invention This charm was invented by Orabella Nuttley, an employee of the Improper Use of Magic Office in the British Ministry of Magic, in or before 1754. She used her charm to repair the Colosseum after it had been accidentally destroyed. Thereafter, it became famous; this instance was recorded in Book of Spells, by Miranda Goshawk. Teaching There are various textbooks containing instructions for this spell, including The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1, although there is still a spellbook designated entirely to the teaching of this charmHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game). Due to its being a level one spell, it is likely taught in the first year. Practitioners * Albus DumbledoreHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Bob OgdenHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry PotterHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Hermione GrangerHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Orabella Nuttley * Rubeus Hagrid * Seamus Finnigan * Associate of Garrick Ollivander Variations There is a similar spell, Oculus Reparo, which is used to repair eyeglasses; its history and relation to this spell apart from the etymology and effects are unknown''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film). Etymology Latin ''reparo meaning "to renew" or "repair".Dictionary and Grammar Aid, University of Notre Dame, accessed 3-18-2008. Behind the scenes * This is the last spell cast in the series. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter: Spells * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Wonderbook: Book of Spells Notes and references Category:Charms Category:Spells of known incantation